<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contagious Feelings by shadedScribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581555">Contagious Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe'>shadedScribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Rated T for language mostly, Shenanigans, faceplanting on the bandwagon here, i left sollux offscreen again whoops, i swear i like him it just keeps working out that way, i swear theres a new html thing to fix every time i look at this, quarantine fic, some background femslash but nothing worth cluttering the tags for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarantine might stop the spread of disease, but can it start the spread of... love?</p>
<p>(Do you really need me to answer that question?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, sometimes you just wanna do some pesterlogs real quick, and write about Dave and Karkat being ridiculous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="block"><br/>
<span class="karkat">carcinoGeneticist</span> opened memo on board RAINBOW COLORED JACKASS COLLECTIVE.<br/>
<span class="maryam">grimAuxiliatrix</span> responded to memo.<br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: Hello</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">arsenicCatnip</span> responded to memo.<br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt;  *wonders what’s wrong?*</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: LISTEN UP PEOPLE. I’M HEADING OUT ON ONE LAST RUN TO STOCK UP ON GROCERIES AND SUCH BEFORE LOCKING MYSELF AWAY IN MY APARTMENT LIKE SOME KIND OF FAIRYTALE PRINCESS IN A TOWER. DOES ANYONE NEED ME TO BRING THEM ANYTHING?</span><br/>
<span class="ampora">caligulasAquarium</span> responded to memo.<br/>
<span class="ampora">CA: can you pick up the machine gun i ordered</span><br/>
<span class="ampora">CA: its at the ups store on sevventh street</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: CORRECTION: DOES ANYONE NEED ME TO BRING THEM ANYTHING *IMPORTANT*?</span><br/>
<span class="ampora">CA: aww come on its a dshk it was super hard to get</span><br/>
<span class="serket">arachnidsGrip</span> responded to memo.<br/>
<span class="serket">AG: Where the hell did you get a DShK?</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: And how the hell did you get it shipped over UPS?</span><br/>
<span class="ampora">CA: wwouldnt you like to know</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: I would, actually. Ah, whatever, I’ll find out.</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: I hope you guys all have fun getting claustropho8ia in your tiny little apartments.</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: Vriska Please Tell Me That You Are Not Ignoring Your Personal Safety</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: I’m not! I’ve got a whole van full of military-grade PPE and enough rounds to liquify a 8lue whale, so I’m set.</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: I’m gonna get so much shit done while everyone’s 8usy freaking out. So much.</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">gallowsCalibrator</span> responded to memo.<br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 4LLLLLLLL OF TH3 SH1T</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 4LSO 1 W1LL B3 TH3R3</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: That too.</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: I’ve got some things to plan out, so I’ve gotta go.</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: If the ravening hordes take to the streets, I’ll see if I can spare any of you a rescue.</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: L8r.</span><br/>
<span class="serket">arachnidsGrip</span> stopped responding to memo.<br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: Terezi</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1F 1 DON’T T4G 4LONG TO T4LK H3R OUT OF 1T SH3’LL PROB4BLY TRY TO BLOW UP 4N 4RMY B4S3 OR SOM3TH1NG</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: SINCE WHEN DO YOU ACTUALLY STOP VRISKA FROM DOING INSANE BULLSHIT?</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: TH3 1MPORT4NT TH1NG 1S TH4T 1F W3 DO W1ND UP BLOW1NG SOM3TH1NG UP, 1 C4N M4K3 SUR3 W3 G3T 4W4Y W1TH 1T</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: &gt;:]</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: T4LK TO YOU L4T3R</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">gallowsCalibrator</span> stopped responding to memo.<br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WELL, THIS HAS BEEN A FUN REMINDER OF HOW SOME OF MY FRIENDS AND ACQUAINTANCES ARE FUCKING BATSHIT.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: BUT JUST TO REITERATE: DOES ANYONE NEED ANYTHING?</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: I Will Be Fine Thank You</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: Roses Mother Has A Very Eclectic But Nonetheless Extremely Large Stockpile Of Necessary Goods</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: We Should Be Able To Manage</span><br/>
<span class="ampora">CA: i really could use that machine gun</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: FUCK OFF, ERIDAN.</span><br/>
<span class="peixes">cuttlefishCuller</span> responded to memo.<br/>
<span class="peixes">CC: I’m doing just fine!</span><br/>
<span class="peixes">CC: Did I pick a good time to visit Jade on )(er island or what?</span><br/>
<span class="peixes">CC: Stay safe you guys!</span><br/>
<span class="peixes">cuttlefishCuller</span> stopped responding to memo.<br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; you don’t have to worry about me!</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; i’ll be out in the woods the whole time</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: PLEASE TELL ME THAT”S SOME KIND OF METAPHOR.</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; it’s sort of a metafur</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; i’ll actually be in a cave for a lot of it</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WHAT.</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; i’m all set!</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; i’ve got lanterns with solar batteries and blankets and trail mix and my claws and my tablet and a solar charger fur it and a satellite wifi thingy that Equius made fur me</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; i know a good cave in the national park a little ways away, so i’ll just hang out there until this is over with</span><br/>
<span class="zahhak">centaursTesticle</span> responded to memo.<br/>
<span class="zahhak">CT: D --&gt; I attempted to dissuade her, but to no avail</span><br/>
<span class="zahhak">CT: D --&gt; But I suppose she will most likely be fine</span><br/>
<span class="zahhak">CT: D --&gt; My own home is quite well-stocked</span><br/>
<span class="zahhak">CT: D --&gt; Do try to avoid unnecessary contact with the others</span><br/>
<span class="zahhak">centaursTesticle</span> stopped responding to memo.<br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: CHARMING AS EVER.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I GUESS IF ANY OF US CAN SUCCESSFULLY PULL OFF THE ANARCHO-PRIMITIVIST LIFESTYLE, IT WOULD BE NEPETA.</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: Would An Anarcho Primitivist Have A Wireless Internet Connection</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: THE CAVETROLL LIFESTYLE, THEN.</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">apocalypseArisen</span> responded to memo.<br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: im fine</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: the adventuring hideout slash hacker pad is all tricked out for everything</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: sollux says to make sure and disconnect any listening devices you might have at home since youre going to be there the whole time</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: and also hi :)</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: hes too busy to answer you himself</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: he just took advantage of this whole mess to scam a bunch of cryptocurrency weirdos and hes sitting at his computer laughing at them</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: personally im looking forward to seeing all of the interesting ways society is gonna break down while this is happening</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: :)</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: HOW DELIGHTFUL.</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">adiosToreador</span> responded to memo.<br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: i COULD ACTUALLY, uH, uSE A LITTLE HELP,</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: i ONLY HAVE ENOUGH STUFF FOR, uH, aBOUT A COUPLE OF DAYS</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: aND TRYING TO GET THROUGH THE STORES WITH MY CHAIR RIGHT NOW IS,</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: uH,</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: nOT FUN,</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: do you want me to come get you?</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: weve got room for one more over here</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: tHANKS, bUT, uH,</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: sOMEONE SHOULD REALLY BE KEEPING AN EYE ON THESE ANIMALS,</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I’LL COME AND BRING YOU A WEEK OR TWO”S WORTH OF GROCERIES.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: SPEAKING OF ANIMALS, DO YOU HAVE EVERYTHING YOU NEED FOR THEM?</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: yEAH, wE BUY IN BULK OVER HERE,</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: aND WE JUST GOT A DELIVERY YESTERDAY,</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: wE SHOULD BE GOOD FOR ABOUT, uH, a MONTH,</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: i SHOULD GO CHECK ON THEM, aCTUALLY,</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: tHANKS, kARKAT,</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">adiosToreador</span> stopped responding to memo.<br/>
<span class="ampora">CA: seriously though i could really use that gun</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: Dont You Already Have A Number Of High Powered Firearms Of Dubious Legality</span><br/>
<span class="ampora">CA: yeah but this ones bigger</span><br/>
<span class="ampora">CA: you can take out a helicopter wwith it</span><br/>
<span class="ampora">CA: come on kar do me a solid</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">carcinoGeneticist</span> banned <span class="ampora">caligulasAquarium</span> from responding to memo.<br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YOU CAN TAKE THAT AS A NO.</span><br/>
<span class="makara">terminallyCapricious</span> responded to memo.<br/>
<span class="makara">TC: I cOuLd UsE sOmEoNe To Go AnD pIcK uP mY mEdS.</span><br/>
<span class="makara">TC: bEfOrE i GeT aLl MoThErFuCkIn ScReWy.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: GOT IT. YOU STILL USE THE CORNER PHARMACY ON FOURTH AND ELM?</span><br/>
<span class="makara">TC: YeAh MaN. aSk FoR sTaCy, ShE kNoWs YoU.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WILL DO.</span><br/>
<span class="makara">TC: MaNy ThAnKs, BrO.</span><br/>
<span class="makara">terminallyCapricious</span> stopped responding to memo.<br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WELL, THAT’S EVERYONE. I’D BETTER GET GOING.</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: Are You Doing Alright Yourself</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YEAH, I’M FINE. I’LL HAVE EVERYTHING I NEED AFTER TODAY.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I JUST HAVE TO SURVIVE BEING ALONE IN AN APARTMENT WITH STRIDER FOR A COUPLE WEEKS.</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; maybe you should confess your crush on him</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WHAT? NO. ARE YOU CRAZY?</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: It Might Be Rather Awkward Being Alone With Him For That Long Otherwise</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: Stewing In Your Hormones And All That</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: NOT NEARLY AS AWKWARD AS IT WOULD BE IF IT TURNS OUT HE DOESN’T RECIPROCATE</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; there’s no way he’s not into you</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; nobody ‘accidentally’ sets up a candlelit dinner with romantic music playing</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YOU SAY THAT, BUT HE’S KIND OF WEIRD.</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: but you like him anyway</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WELL, YEAH.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: HE’S REALLY INTERESTING, AND FUNNY, AND HE’S THE KIND OF GUY YOU CAN TALK TO FOR HOURS.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: AND HE’S ALWAYS LOOKING OUT FOR THE PEOPLE HE CARES ABOUT, AND EVEN THOUGH HE ALWAYS ACTS ALOOF WHEN YOU GET TO KNOW HIM YOU CAN TELL THAT HE REALLY CARES.</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: see i barely prompted you and you said all that</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: youre gone</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; you’re going to be miserable if you don’t say anything</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; and you’re going to be alone together with him for a while too</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; it’ll be romantic</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: OH, YEAH, THE DEEP ROMANCE OF QUARANTINE.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I CAN BURBLE OUT A LOVE CONFESSION WHILE I’M HACKING UP BLOOD ON HIS FACE.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WE’LL SET THE WEBCAM UP AHEAD OF TIME AND WIN HALF A DOZEN OSCARS.</span><br/>
<span class="medigo">AA: just because people are dying doesnt mean it cant be romantic</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: The Situation Will Not Be Improved By Waiting</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: You Know That He Doesnt Have Any Problems With Your Gender Or Species</span><br/>
<span class="maryam">GA: I Think That You Should Go For It</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I’LL THINK ABOUT IT.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: IN THE MEANTIME, I’VE GOT SHIT TO DO.</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: STAY SAFE OUT THERE.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="karkat">carcinoGeneticist</span> closed memo.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="block"> <span class="jade">gardenGnostic</span> opened memo on board Happy Rumpus Friend Board<br/>
<span class="dave">turntechGodhead</span> responded to memo.<br/>
<span class="dave">TG: sup</span><br/>
<span class="rose">tentacleTherapist</span> responded to memo<br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Hello.</span><br/>
<span class="john">ectoBiologist</span> responded to memo.<br/>
<span class="john">EB: what’s up?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i just wanted to make sure everyone was doing okay</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: what with all of the crazy stuff going on</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I am doing quite well. Kanaya will actually be staying with me for the duration, and my mother’s habit of buying things in ridiculously large quantities on impulse has actually proven to come in handy for once.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I must confess that I’m actually looking forward to spending so much time with Kanaya.</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i bet!</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i guess i’m okay.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: it’s probably going to be real boring around here though.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: nothing happening up in suburbia huh</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: yeah basically.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: though i did get a message from vriska asking if she could maybe crash here for a bit.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: it’ll probably be nothing, though.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: The last time Vriska ‘crashed at your place for a bit’, you wound up helping her commit three felonies.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: okay, yeah, but that probably won’t happen again.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: sure it wont</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: keep an eye on the evening news everyone</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: we want to get a good look at john sitting in the passenger seat of vriskas shady ass lookin van while shes doing ninety five down the freeway and firing an ak out the window at the cops</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: that’s not going to happen, come on.</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: you have to admit, vriska is kind of</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: a lot</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: she’s alright once you get to know her.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: and, like, get used to her.</span><br/> <span class="rose">TT: If you say so.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Jade, is everything going to be alright on your end?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: oh for sure</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: feferi actually came to visit just a little while ago, and she’ll be staying here</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: im gonna show her around all of the coral reefs and stuff</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: other than that, its like five hundred kilometers to the nearest inhabited island</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: so social distancing or whatever isnt exactly going to be a problem</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: and the gardens are doing as well as ever</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: honestly if i didnt have friends on the mainland i probably would never have known anything was going on</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: man you guys are lucky</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: How so?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: youre all going to be nice and busy while this is going on</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what with rose hanging out with her girlfriend and john going on crime sprees and jade playing hide the sashimi with the troll princess on a tropical island</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: playing what now?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: meanwhile im stuck sitting in my apartment with karkat trying not to combust from feelings</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: its gonna suck</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: first off, shes not a princess, because trolls on earth dont use the hemospectrum</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: second, maybe you should just go ahead and tell karkat youre into him</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: no way</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: hes just not into me im pretty sure</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: didn’t you say he once walked into a wall because you walked out of your bed room without a shirt on</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: that was probably just a coincidence</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i even went and did the whole ‘whoops i set up a romantic kinda dinner’ thing to see if would spark anything</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: nothing</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Did you actually make your interest explicit when you did that?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: not exactly i guess</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: He might just not want to make the first move, then.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: People have a tendency to be risk-averse when it comes to starting new relationships.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: like when you and kanaya had basically been dating for like three months before you managed to kiss her and make it official</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: If you must use that as the example, then yes.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: you’ve got to go for it man.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: if you try and spend a whole quarantine with him and you don’t say anything you’ll go nuts</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i still dont know</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i mean its up to you, but i think it will be fine if you go ahead</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: I just thought of something I should ask about. I’ll be right back.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i wonder what she thought of?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: who knows</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: anyway, aside from your crush, is everything ok?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: the stores must be packed down there</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah but crowds are no match for my sick ninja shit</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ive got everything i need</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: a whole minifridge full of aj and ramen for weeks</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: you also got, like, vegetables, right?</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: i dont want to have to hear about you getting scurvy or something</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: no worries i got some real food too</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: and im sure karkat will have more when he gets back</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: he had to go run and take care of some things for a couple of his friends</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: cause hes cool like that</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: you’ve mentioned</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: you’re pretty darn hung up on him</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah well how often does the universe throw a guy like that at you</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: all caring about you and your interests and looking out for you and shit</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: not to mention fuckin cute</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: if the universe is gonna throw him at you then you better catch him!</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: yeah!</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Perhaps this will help.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh hey youre back</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: As you may recall, Kanaya has been friends with Karkat for quite some time.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: yeah i remember</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: thats how we got in touch to get an apartment together in the first place</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Quite. In any case, I thought I should ask Kanaya about the romantic mess you’ve got going on over there.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: As circumspectly as possible, of course.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Although I think she figured it out anyway.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: oh great</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: She just sort of smiled and suggested that if you just went ahead and shared your feelings it would probably work out just fine.</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: So take that as you will.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: really?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Really.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: well, fuck me, i guess i had better go for it then</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: thats the spirit!</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: good luck, man.</span><br/>
<span class="jade">GG: talk to you guys again soon. stay safe out there!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="jade">gardenGnostic</span> closed memo.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave adjusted his shades as he sat on the couch. There was a documentary playing on his laptop, but he wasn’t really paying attention to it. He was too busy trying to figure out what to say to Karkat. Should he play it cool? Be heartfelt? It wasn’t like Karkat would be upset about it or anything, right? And Rose had said that Kanaya thought he should just go ahead, and she would know, wouldn’t she?</p><p>The familiar thud of Karkat’s footsteps sounded from the hall, and a moment later the door swung open.</p><p>“A little help here?” Karkat called. </p><p>Dave got up to see him struggling to haul in a ridiculous number of grocery bags.</p><p>“Holy shit, dude, did you get enough stuff?” Dave asked wryly as he held the door open and took a few bags with his free hand.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I did.” said Karkat. “The whole point of the exercise was to make sure that I got enough, and I damn well made sure of it.”</p><p>The two of them got everything put away, Dave sneaking sidelong glances at Karkat in the process. He looked a bit stressed out, but no more than you might expect.</p><p>“Are all of your other friends alright?” Dave asked. “Nice and holed up and so on?”</p><p>“Well, they’re alright, at least.” said Karkat. “Though apparently Terezi and Vriska are going to be out and about doing some crazy shit, and Nepeta decided to go live in the woods for a bit.”</p><p>“Yeah, John said Vriska had messaged him asking if she could crash at his place for a while. Can’t wait to see what she ropes him into this time.”</p><p>“At least Terezi will be there to keep things sane. Well, sane-ish.” Karkat shook his head. “And at least Nepeta bothered to prepare a bit instead of just running off.”</p><p>“What, did she bring a giant backpack full of those weird military rations or something?”</p><p>“No, just trail mix. Apparently m&amp;ms and raisins are hard to find in the wild. But she’s got internet and blankets and stuff.”</p><p>“Is she just gonna live on trail mix for three weeks or something?” Dave asked. “Or is she gonna scavenge mushrooms and shit like a TV survivalist.”</p><p>“She’s going to hide in trees and bushes and jump out to murder animals with her claw gloves, more like.” Karkat shook his head.</p><p>Dave pondered that for a moment.</p><p>“Is that going to work out for her?”</p><p>“Probably.” said Karkat. “One time when we were in high school I saw her take down a bull elk.”</p><p>“Huh.” Dave blinked. “You have the weirdest friends.”</p><p>“Hey, which one of us has a friend with her own island in the South Pacific?” Karkat shot back. “And while Vriska might start stuff, John always goes along. And do I even need to start on Rose?”</p><p>“That’s fair.” said Dave.</p><p>“Of course it is.” said Karkat. “It might actually be nice. We can live vicariously through them while we’re cooped up together in here.”</p><p>“What, am I not interesting enough for you?” Dave asked, half joking.</p><p>Karkat pondered that for a moment. “You know, that’s a good point. If I had to pick someone to be here with, it would be you.”</p><p>“Oh. Thanks.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it.”</p><p>They finished putting the groceries away, then sat down on the couch together. There was only a few inches of space between them; it would have been so easy for Dave to reach out and put his arm around Karkat and pull him closer. But he couldn’t do that yet.</p><p>Come on, Dave. Just spit it out already. </p><p>The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. Dave took a breath, drew himself up, and…</p><p>“So, hey.” said Karkat. “It looks like we’re going to be together a lot for a while.”</p><p>“Yep.” Dave croaked.</p><p>“And I was just thinking, of, uh, about some stuff.” Karkat continued, fingers drumming nervously on the armrest.</p><p>“Like what?” Dave asked.</p><p>“About you, and me, and relationships and-”</p><p>“I’ve had a crush on you for months and I want to kiss you.” Dave blurted out. Karkat froze.</p><p>Why had he said that? Stupid, stupid. Now Karkat would be all freaked out and-</p><p>“Oh.” said Karkat, relaxing a bit and leaning in towards Dave. “You have no idea how relieving that is to hear.”</p><p>He leaned in further, and before Dave could process it Karkat was kissing him. It took a second for Dave’s brain to catch up before he could kiss him back.</p><p>Holy shit, they were making it happen. Hell yes.</p><p>Karkat pulled away after a few seconds, but stayed close, his forehead touching against Dave’s.</p><p>“So, you <em>like</em> like me then.” said Dave, with kind of a goofy smile on his face.</p><p>Karkat laughed that adorable little chuckle-snort thing of his. “Yeah, I <em>like</em> like you.”</p><p>The two of them stayed like that for a second before they both broke into giggles.</p><p>“God, we’re so middle school.” said Dave.</p><p>“Yep.” Karkat agreed. “I can’t believe that we could have just done this months ago.”</p><p>“Well, at least we figured it out eventually.” said Dave. “Besides, that just means we get to start making up for lost time.” He reached out and pulled Karkat closer.</p><p>“I’m suddenly looking forward to the next couple of weeks.” said Karkat.</p><p>“You and me both.” Dave agreed.</p><p>And then they stopped talking, because there were so many other better things their lips could be doing. </p><p>Confessing your feelings: actually works out great. Who knew?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>